


Help a Bro Out

by essomenic



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not What It Looks Like, References to Depression, Side!BangLo, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undecided Relationship(s), might be really bad, my friend said this was good but idk, pls just love me, smut later maybe??, stripper Daehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essomenic/pseuds/essomenic
Summary: Jongup runs into lots of problems, probably because he's shy but mostly because of his roommate.Or in which Daehyun is a vampire and Jongup doesn't know how to feel about it.





	1. A Handful and a Half

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah idk what this is but enjoy? gets steamy lmao. not sure if i'll be continuing this but we'll see!  
> thanks for reading!

 

Group dates are, in Daehyun’s astute opinion, the food of the humble.

Jongup would probably scoff and tell him he’s a million miles short of humble if he ever caught whiff of Daehyun’s thoughts, but that’s beside the point. Group dates are a glorified game of survival of the fittest, really, and isn’t that why they’re the best?

Well, second best. Because while Daehyun definitely enjoys picking up doe-eyed beauties from the other side of the dinner table, group dates and the like are only his second favorite past-time. His favorite hobby, the one that makes him giddy like a kid in a candy store or excited like his mom during her cheesy drama binges, is picking on a certain Moon Jongup.

Daehyun is embarrassed to admit it, but he’s kind of _hella_ soft for Moon Jongup. Like, completely man-crush Monday type of buffoonery. Jongup is basically the Grand Poobah in Daehyun’s eyes. It’s not that Jongup is particularly spectacular in any way (besides his ass, maybe); it’s more of his attitude, the way he carries himself, that makes getting under his skin that much more addictive. It’s watching him flare up in embarrassment, seeing the way a blush creeps across his face to settle over his cheeks in that almost tantalizing way, that makes messing with Jongup worth it. Sometimes, Daehyun feels bad for all the tricks and games he plays on the poor guy, but he knows Jongup can take it. Jongup wouldn’t have stayed his roommate for this long if he couldn’t.

Or gone on this dumb date.

Daehyun will admit that he’s a little over his head. Giving Jongup shit is his favorite thing, and he loves group dates, but combining the two? It’s turning out to be a lot harder (no pun intended) to handle than Daehyun originally planned. And Jongup, oblivious as always, is doing a real shitty job of enticing their current victims across the table.

“—and so I thought it would be advisable to get a degree in a more promising field.” Jongup ends his long speech almost robotically, snapping Daehyun back to reality and reminding him that he’s actually supposed to be helping his friend get _laid_ , not win a contract.

The girl sitting across from Daehyun seems to be at a loss for words. She momentarily stops twirling her dark hair around her fingertip to observe Jongup’s blank face.

“Oh,” is all that comes out of her open mouth.

The other girl seems more interested and perks up at the mention of Jongup’s profession. “So you’re like a doctor?”

Daehyun blinks away an eye roll. He isn’t _like_ a doctor, he’s a _psychology_ _major_. He tries not to bark out a snarky reply by taking another swig of his wine.

Jongup nods solemnly, stiff and lacking excitement in even that simple gesture. Both girls brighten at this, leaning across the table with a shared look between them. Daehyun bites his tongue. He’ll lay low and let them do their thing. This is about _Jongup_.

“That’s _so_ cool,” girl two, a blonde with her chest more in their faces than her floral top, murmurs in awe. She reaches across the table to grab Jongup’s hand. The result brings a sigh up from the depths of Daehyun’s sudden disappointment. Jongup visibly balks, panicking for about two seconds and quickly freeing his hand before Daehyun kicks his leg under the table. A squeak leaves Jongup’s lips. He looks to his left to shoot an indignant pout at Daehyun.

Daehyun laughs into his wine glass.

Both girls seem a little taken aback by the fumble and Daehyun clears his throat awkwardly. He’s already forgotten both their names, but that’s of little use to him at present. He doubts they bothered remembering his, anyway, because they sure as hell aren’t here because of Daehyun’s table _manners_.

He only hesitates for about three seconds before addressing them.

“Do either of you want dessert?” He asks in whatever semi-decent tone formulates in his throat. He gestures to their empty dinner plates and the questionable soupy thing sitting half-eaten on its platter.

“Bad for my waist line,” girl one comments with a shrug to one shoulder. She sounds about as interested as a dead person, as if summoning energy requires considerable effort. Daehyun reins in a snarl as he watches her produce a nail file from her (probably very expensive) bag. Somehow, the picture is only completed by the girl next to her. Where one is blonde, the other is a riveting brunette. Where one appears to be wealthy, the other is barely managing to get by. The juxtaposition is making Daehyun uneasy. His coworker said they were both friends, but why do they seem so far away from each other?

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” girl two, the more considerate one, offers with a smile. She seems over Jongup’s outburst. Daehyun isn’t sure if that’s a good or bad sign. Jongup looks to him for silent reassurance before stating he would like the New York style cheesecake (“with those red cherry things”). Girl two demands they share. Daehyun opts for more wine.

“What is it _you_ do for a living?” Girl one, the brunette, asks him. Somewhere amidst the dessert debate she’d whipped some gum out of thin air (her bag, perhaps) and started chewing it obnoxiously.

“I’m an...entertainer,” Daehyun replies, giving them an award-winning smile. Clients love that smile. Jongup hates it.

“Does it pay well?” The brunette is marginally more interested now that Daehyun’s cards are on the table. Apparently, she isn’t very attracted to psychology majors.

“ _Very_ well,” Daehyun says, letting his tone grow mischievous.

“How much?” She’s a demanding one, Daehyun concludes. She’s over any mystification she might’ve had about his profession and has dived head-first into salaries. Not exactly a first date kind of topic, but with how meticulous girl one seems with calories, it’s logical to assume the same is for money.

“Oh, _very_ _well_.” Daehyun bites his lip to keep from smiling. Jongup looks at him with a _look_ and digs his fingers into Daehyun’s thigh under the tablecloth. He nearly chokes.

There’s an awkward silence that follows. Daehyun’s not bothered, of course. If anything, he soaks up the peace like the calm before a storm. No doubt, with the way things have been thus far, this is only the beginning of one hell of a long brunch. Daehyun chances a glance at Jongup, only to feel his resolve crumbling a bit. The guy looks out of place entirely.

Daehyun sighs. He just wants to go home. He’s had enough of dates and money and even Jongup. That last one makes an uncomfortable feeling settle in the bottom of his stomach like lead. So, with the excuse of having to use the washroom, Daehyun flees the table to prevent himself from stabbing something out of pure frustration. Those girls are like vultures and have absolutely no class. It’s been made clear though their actions and their keen interest in all things money. It’s unfair, really. Jongup deserves a nice girl who will love him, not treat their relationship like a business treaty _._

Daehyun has known Jongup for years now. It’s hard to imagine a time he hasn’t known the quiet boy. Jongup’s almost always been at his heels, following him around like a lost puppy. Daehyun feels protective of the guy. They’ve always been like brothers and Daehyun’s done everything he can to protect Jongup from the same mistakes he’s made. Most brothers, though, like Daehyun’s annoying one, are obnoxious and loud, and Jongup? Jongup’s nothing like that. Jongup is a sweetheart to everyone. He should be treated no differently, Daehyun reasons. Jongup may be an excellent student, but Jongup is shy around anyone that hasn’t stuck to him like flypaper for six months. It’s taken Daehyun quite a while to get as close to Jongup as he is now. He knows finding someone for Jongup to date will be difficult.

Junhong, the only other guy Jongup bothers associating with, has told Daehyun time and time again that Jongup’s romantic life is none of Daehyun’s concern.

“You’re too nosy for your own good, hyung,” he’d said on multiple occasions, most with his head held high and an air of superiority that greatly surpassed his years. Daehyun had only observed the scene of the lanky boy lounging on _his_ bed, reading _his_ comic book, with disbelief. It was an out of body experience, really.

Junhong did have a point, though. Jongup has complained about Daehyun sticking his nose in other people’s business. But Daehyun has several bones to pick on that subject alone, so Jongup just lets him be and allows Daehyun to drag him to these incessant dates with a depressed little sigh. Daehyun’s just trying to help. He isn’t sure what else to do when all his roommate does is mope about their apartment. Not that Daehyun particularly cares if Jongup mopes (it’s cute), but Daehyun has this sick need to help others. And _God forbid_ Jongup isn’t satisfied with his romantic life. Actually, Daehyun isn’t sure the guy’s romantic life has ever existed to begin with, but whatever. Bottom line, he needs to somehow fix Jongup’s issues and he needs to soon, otherwise it might drive him to a mental ward. He feels lower than dirt for actually pitying Jongup enough to drag him on these stupid blind dates or whatever the fuck, but it can’t be helped. Daehyun will serve his purpose to his grave.

He’s just helping out a bro, right? No biggie.

Daehyun angrily stomps to the bathroom, a few waiters throwing concerned glances over their shoulders. He ignores them, not caring if they whisper about the weird guy that looks like he’s about to burst a vein. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised at this point.

“I’ll just come up with an excuse to leave,” he tells himself, entering a stall and sitting on the closed toilet seat. He needs to come up with a good enough lie. A lie that will get Daehyun out of here and give Jongup space to do his magic with those girls. He isn’t sure how Jongup’s going to do that yet, but he’ll figure something out. Jongup’s sure to have a few tricks up his sleeve.

But Daehyun sucks _balls_ at lying to Jongup. He isn’t exactly sure as to why. Daehyun lies for a living; he should be somewhat of a professional. All of that gets flushed down the toilet (funny, since he’s sitting on one, right? Ha.) the second Jongup gets added into the mix. It’s probably because he cares about him so much he feels guilty for twisting the truth, but Daehyun will never admit that. That would be weird. Jongup has always seen right through his lies anyway. It’s weird how perceptive he is. Because he hides everything under the surface, Daehyun can never tell what the kid’s thinking and it kind of freaks him out.

“I’ll just say I have a meeting,” he muses aloud. Even if Jongup doesn’t believe him, he’d never rat him out. Jongup is a loyal soul.

It’s when Daehyun has resolved within himself to fix the mess he’s started, that a loud grumble echoes off the bathroom walls. Daehyun feels his forehead crease in irritation before he realizes it’s his stomach and he’s hungry _now_ , of all times. He groans quietly, rubbing his belly through his sweater. Of course this would happen the exact moment he doesn’t need it to the most. The dull ache starts just below his ribs despite the soothing circles he’s imprinting into his skin and he knows it’s going to start again and that would definitely be less than pleasant. He sighs for the umpteenth time. 

 

The table seems even more unbearably awkward than when he left it. He’s not sure how that’s possible, considering that he specifically left this time slot for Jongup and their female counterparts to bond over whatever stupid stuff horny and desperate adolescents bond over. Not much to his surprise, though, both girls are immersed in conversation, seemingly forgetting Jongup is sitting quietly on the other side of the table looking uncomfortable with himself.

“Are you okay?” Daehyun whispers when he’s slid back into his chair and neatly folded his napkin back onto his lap.

“I could be better,” Jongup whispers back, face blank. He’s staring at his fork, twirling it between his fingers. The girls are consumed with talking about some kind of magical face mask and neither of the boys bother eavesdropping.

Daehyun glances at Jongup’s face and he immediately regrets it. _How the hell can someone lie to him when he looks so miserable?_

“Do you wanna make a dash for it?” Daehyun proposes instead of his original lie. He watches as Jongup’s face distorts in confusion, his eyebrows meeting in the middle cutely. It takes a moment for realization to sink in and when it does, a goofy smile spreads across his face. He nods somewhat enthusiastically, his dead eyes lighting up. Daehyun suddenly feels guilty for almost leaving him.

So much for getting him laid.

“I’m afraid we have a something to attend to,” Daehyun speaks for his friend himself, wrapping his hand around Jongup’s arm as he stands. It’s either to demolish any thoughts of betrayal Jongup could’ve concocted, or for his own pride, he can’t tell. He gives a sickly-sweet smile. “Right, Jongup?”

Jongup’s face is strained but he nods anyway. Daehyun gives the girls a polite bow before they both get up from the table and say their goodbyes. Daehyun, ever the gentleman, leaves a generous tip, to both girls’ surprise. Daehyun can barely keep his smile from dropping off his face as they eye his wallet.

Jongup leads the way to his car. It’s a nice car with nice leather seats and a palm tree scented air freshener taped to the passenger air vent, but it does little to ground Jongup, who looks like he’s about to float away with the slightest breeze. Daehyun decides he’d rather drive than let the younger steer them into a ditch somewhere.

“What’d you think of them?” Daehyun decides to ask after a while of driving. It’s been deathly silent up to this point. It’s not unusual for them, but it still makes Daehyun worry a little. Curse his helpful nature.

“I don’t think they particularly liked me,” Jongup mutters, face clouded in an unreadable expression. He sighs and looks out the window instead of digesting the odd stares and comments from earlier.

“Well, screw them. They only seemed interested in money, anyway. There are plenty of other fish in the sea!” Daehyun does his best to keep his voice enthusiastic and supportive because he can feel Jongup sinking into self-depreciating thoughts again. This isn’t the first time these blind dates have been a total blow, so of course Daehyun feels bad about it. He’s just trying to help, really.

“I guess,” is all Jongup mumbles in reply.

 

-

 

There really isn’t a way to casually come out to someone.

Daehyun’s not ashamed of his sexuality or anything, but there’s no way to nonchalantly mention it over a cup of steaming coffee. Of course it depends on who you’re talking to, but finding out your roommate is gay and _also a_ _vampire_ is a stretch for anyone.

Thank the lord Moon Jongup isn’t just anyone.

He didn’t have much to say on the subject, actually. He’d stopped reading and looked up from his book with dark eyebrows appearing over the rims of his glasses like Daehyun had just told him they were out of tooth paste, not that his roommate is a fucking blood-sucking creature that likes dick. He didn’t even look _shocked_ , blatantly staring at Daehyun’s bare chest with a little nod.

“Is that all? I’m a little busy.”

It’s on the list of some of the weirdest nights Daehyun’s had.

He never planned to tell Jongup in the beginning. He thought he could just fake it till he made it and everything would be alright. He could just heat up those packets his mom sends in the mail and pretend to not want to jump Jongup every time he’s hungry. He could really make it work for him, but unfortunately, life is a bitch and Daehyun has a conscience. He had to tell him. Plus, if he found out later, that would be even worse. That always happens in the dramas his mom watches—girl keeps secret because she’s afraid of guy getting upset about it but then said guy finds out about said secret and gets twice as upset for being lied to. Or vice versa. It always happens. Daehyun’s not a douche bag. Telling Jongup was the right thing to do.

Thankfully, that’s all in the past and Jongup doesn’t bat an eyelash anymore. That should be concerning, but Daehyun’s too grateful to question his roommate’s sanity. It’s all worked out now. Everything’s okay.

Well, mostly.

Daehyun’s opening the front door with his foot and his arms full of Jongup’s discarded fluffy green parka when he starts to see spots. His stomach does that thing where it clenches and then it clenches _again_ because there’s nothing in his stomach for it to hold onto. There’s nothing there when it _needs_ something to _be_ there and the door gets fuzzy and spins. He loses his balance a little, his foot thumping back against the floor awkwardly after the door swings open. His body tips and he sags against the doorway. Jongup grunts behind him.

“Are you dying? Because I kind of need to get inside right now.”

Daehyun rolls his eyes even though Jongup can’t see him. “Is this how you treat the hyung that’s only trying to help?”

Jongup doesn’t respond, pushing Daehyun through the door instead. His arm snakes around the older boy’s waist to support him as he half carries the other boy into the apartment. He huffs a little as Daehyun wobbles on his feet, but they end up on a stool in the kitchen and it’s okay.

( _Mostly._ )

“You’re shit at this,” Jongup rummages through the fridge with a frown. Daehyun would almost be offended if not for the frown pulling Jongup’s face into a serious little pout. It’s his I’m-Concerned-About-You-But-Am-Too-Stubborn-To-Show-It-In-A-Normal-Way expression. Jongup is worried about him.

“Shit at what?” Daehyun asks innocently, batting his eyelashes devilishly. He knows very well what Jongup’s getting at. Still, messing with Jongup is his favorite hobby, after all.

The younger boy momentarily stops his raid of the fridge to half turn and glare at Daehyun. “You’re the worst vampire I know.”

“I’m the _only_ vampire you know.”

Jongup blinks. “Fair point.” He continues digging through the cheese drawer and sliding the orange juice to various positions inside the fridge until he finds what he’s looking for. He picks the pouch up with two fingers, nose scrunching up in unmasked disgust. Daehyun knows it’s gross. He doesn’t even pretend to feel any differently.

“Here,” Jongup shoves the packet at Daehyun with his nose plugged by his other hand. His voice is nasally and Daehyun thinks it’s cute until the packet makes an uncivilized _smack_ as it flops onto the countertop. He stares at it for a few seconds before he rips it open with his teeth (ignoring Jongup’s indignant cries of “ _don’t be barbaric, hyung_ ”) and sucks on the tear diligently until the sour tasting liquid meets the taste buds on his tongue.

It’s really gross. The tomato soup is supposed to mask the metallic taste, but it just adds to its grossness. _Ew_.

He grabs a juice box from the fridge and readjusts his butt on his stool. Jongup starts washing the dishes from yesterday’s breakfast and it’s kind of nice. Daehyun alternates slurping on his soup and his apple juice and Jongup scrubs dried egg off of the pan Daehyun forgot to wash. He swings his legs and Jongup hums something resembling a Lady Gaga song and a warm feeling fills Daehyun’s chest. It may just be the blood, but he feels a vague sense of comfort in sitting here in the kitchen with his roommate still mad at him. At least he’s still nice even when he’s mad, he supposes. Jongup’s unreal.

“Sorry for the bad date,” Daehyun speaks up some five minutes later. Jongup’s rinsing cups and placing them upside down in the white drying rack next to him. He doesn’t bother turning around at Daehyun’s voice.

“Don’t apologize,” he replies and Daehyun can hear his small smile rather than see it, “I don’t know why you try.”

Daehyun gasps, placing his hand against his heart. “Because I love you, Jonguppie,” he coos with obnoxious kissy noises sent in Jongup’s direction. The other boy looks thoroughly horrified and nearly drops a coffee mug with a faded Pikachu on it in the process of flipping Daehyun off, who only laughs at his pain. Daehyun can’t help it. Jongup’s ridiculously awkward, but it’s endearing. He provides comical relief in the most unusual situations just by being his dorky self.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Daehyun pipes up, scooting off the stool with ease. “I’m going over to Himchan’s in a little bit. I don’t know if I’ll be back tonight.”

Jongup spins around with a wave of his finger and a click of his tongue. “Don’t get high again. Don’t come back to my house smelling like weed.”

Daehyun nudges Jongup in the ribs with his elbow. Jongup grunts. “What are you, my _mom_?”

“That’s _mommy_ to you,” Jongup deadpans.

There are a couple heartbeats of silence as Daehyun absorbs the words one by one. It takes a moment, the faucet still running and Jongup’s wet hands dripping on the floor, but then he’s laughing again. He’s _really_ laughing now, because Jongup has this lazy, satisfied look on his face. He bends over, still chortling, clutching the countertop and he can barely hear Jongup giggle. The sound is angelic, really, but not enough to stop Daehyun’s wheezing.

“Aw fuck, you have a m- _mommy_ kink or something?” He breathes out as best he can. Jongup just grins.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Is that code for _I’m a kinky bastard_?”

Jongup punches him in the arm. “Get out of my kitchen.”

 

-

 

Jongup’s half asleep when he gets the call.

Somewhere within the folds of soft blanket his phone is ringing, the sound muffled against the fuzzy material. The noise of it vaguely reminds Jongup of being underwater. He clumsily gropes through the material until the bright screen is burning his eyelids. He momentarily stares at the screen in surprise, half expecting it to be someone else instead of his roommate. Daehyun never calls him when he’s with Himchan. Ever.

“Hello?” He speaks into the phone timidly, voice groggy from sleep. He feels like something is off, but that might just be because his nap was interrupted. Leave it to Daehyun to squeeze every ounce of sanity out of him. Jongup sighs a little. Daehyun is too much.

His gut feeling is confirmed when he hears heavy breathing on the other line. The person sounds like they’ve been running a really long distance. It’s ragged, and Jongup can hear some shuffling and what sounds like groaning. Oh.

“ _Hello_?” He repeats, louder this time. He’s fully awake now and his voice is laced with irritation. If this is a fucking drunk call he _swears_ –

“Is this Jongup?” Someone, definitely not Daehyun, asks. Their voice is gruff, deep, and Jongup’s never heard it before. He sits up, quickly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yes, who is this?” He demands. He’s surprised at the tone of his own voice and apparently the other person is too, because they hesitate.

“Uh, Daehyun’s boyfr – _friend_ , yeah. A friend who’s a boy. We’ve had an...uh, _altercation_ with Daehyun. I’ve tried calming him down—” A scream that sounds like Daehyun cuts the man off and there’s some more shuffling and grunts of “ _shut the hell up you’re disturbing customers_ ” before the man with the deep voice continues. “We need you to come get him out of here.”

Jongup, his shoes already on, is sprinting to the door before he remembers last time. He debates calling Daehyun’s parents, but decides against it.

“I’ll be right there,” Jongup replies. “Where are—um, who are you exactly? Are you Himchan?”

The man, presumably Daehyun’s _friend_ Himchan, chuckles at this. “Yeah, this is Himchan. You know that club on 70 th? Come around back. We can’t bring him out front because—well, I think you know why.” Another chuckle. Jongup isn’t sure why the man is chuckling when Daehyun’s crying in the background, but doesn’t comment on it. Why _is_ Daehyun crying?

Probably over something stupid, Jongup rolls his eyes. Daehyun is a pissy drunk and gets emotional and sentimental over stupid shit. Like stopping at PetSmart to cry over the entrapped gold fish (“They’re going extinct, Jongup! Extinct!”). He’s a handful and a half, but Jongup can deal with it. It’s not the first time.

“Got it,” he hangs up the phone and opens the fridge. He puts one of Daehyun’s packets into his pocket before calmly leaving the apartment. He has little difficulty hailing a taxi despite the late hour, though he can’t help but to sigh impatiently at every red light on the way to the club.

The club looks about how he expected it to. Bright, neon lights bleed together and the sounds of the music can be heard blocks away. It’s the only club around there so Jongup believes this has to be it. He’s not big on the night life scene. He doesn’t memorize bars or clubs like everyone else his age. That’s probably weird, but Jongup has better things to do with his time than populate such places. He can’t appreciate the drunk girls dancing on everything and the dudes that grab your ass and the couples that fuck in bathrooms enough to be a regular. He doesn’t even like alcohol to begin with.

Jongup sighs as sketchy looking people glance at him when he approaches the godforsaken establishment. He jogs his way around the side of the building, ignoring the huge mass of people standing in line to be let into the place. They’re not even in the club yet and they already reek of booze. Jongup’s nose scrunches in distaste.

Around back, Himchan sees Jongup before Jongup sees Himchan. He calls out to him, motioning the younger boy to an open door on the backside of the club. He’s a little different than Jongup was expecting, his light brown hair slicked back and a pastel sweater hanging off his hands and thighs like a dress. It’s huge on him, nearly to his knees. He smiles a little apologetically.

“Sorry,” he says in that same deep voice. “He’s been crying and won’t let anyone touch him. Kept saying he wanted you.”

Jongup raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on this. Himchan leads him into the club and up a short staircase filled with cigarette smoke and something else really bad smelling. Once they’re at the top, he stops outside a single door. Jongup can’t hear anything over the music from downstairs. He looks at Himchan questioningly. Before he gets a chance to question him, the door is opening and Himchan is pushing him inside.

Inside is empty and dark. It smells like cigarettes and mold and Jongup can see all the dust floating in the air when the light is turned on. It flickers a few times before it bathes the room in cold, stark light. It’s empty save a red leather couch pushed against the far wall. To Jongup’s distress, Daehyun is curled up on it. He doesn’t move to look at the two newcomers, his back to them.

“He’s refused to leave,” Himchan is saying while Jongup takes cautious steps towards the sofa.  Daehyun makes a pained noise as he does so and Jongup freezes. Himchan freezes too, looking at Jongup with his eyebrows flying south. “He’s also been doing that.”

“Have you given him anything?” Jongup asks and tries his best for it to not sound accusatory. Oh well.

“He’s only drank a little.”

Jongup hums. “Could’ve been anything then,” he murmurs to himself and ignores Himchan’s “ _pardon?_ ”. He kneels next to the couch instead. It’s time to do something. Himchan doesn’t know how to handle a vampire in this state. Quite frankly, neither does Jongup, but he has a better idea than any of them.

Jongup suppresses an irritated grunt. “Can you leave us two alone?”

It isn’t so much a request as it is a command. Himchan’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “Uh, you’re going to get killed. He’s thrown _at least_ three shot glasses at me.”

Jongup shrugs, trying to be nonchalant. He’s actually terrified, but he can’t very well just admit that Daehyun might low-key kill him. Daehyun wouldn’t ever do that in his right mind, but, well, this isn’t his right mind. Someone needs to feed Daehyun and _quickly_.

Himchan takes a moment to decide before nodding steely. He slides out of the room quietly, shutting the door with a soft thud. Daehyun starts at the noise, a quiet whimper vibrating through his body. Jongup watches as he starts to convulse and thrash around on the couch. He has to be careful or Daehyun will attack him. He scoots closer on his knees, bringing the packet out of his pocket. He notes the sweat dripping off the older boy’s body. Perspiration stands on his forehead in beads. He’s clawing at his stomach through his thin shirt.

Jongup edges close enough to smell the strong stench. On one arm there’s a giant gash and Jongup feels something like revulsion mixing up a cocktail in his stomach. He might throw up. He swallows his nausea and gently touches Daehyun’s forehead, very slowly, very cautiously. Daehyun jolts, but Jongup takes this opportunity to force the pouch between the other boy’s lips. Daehyun scratches and claws at him, but Jongup manages to get him to start drinking.

Covered in sweat and a few stray tears here and there, he finally starts to calm down, allowing his body to be replenished. Jongup watches in silence. When Daehyun’s finished the entire pouch, he whines, pawing at Jongup’s arm.

“Angel,” he whispers, eyes pleadingly looking up at Jongup, fangs visible. The nickname does little to ease the latter’s wariness. Jongup has never really taken any note of his fangs before, but now they look sharp enough to tear through his very being. He shivers, trying to rise to his feet before anything bad happens. He’s turning around when the hand on his arm tightens and Daehyun’s nails dig into his skin. He yelps as Daehyun pulls him back, the pleading look gone from his face.

Suddenly, the dusty, moldy air around them settles and Jongup’s being thrown to the floor. Startled and embarrassingly winded, he looks up to see Daehyun sneering down at him. His face is dark, like a completely different person. His tongue juts in and out between his fangs and he licks his chapped lips as he straddles Jongup’s waist. He smirks down at him and Jongup’s nausea returns, twofold.

Trapping the smaller boy under him, Daehyun bends down to whisper in his ear. “You smell so good,” he mouths against Jongup’s ear, the hot breath sending shivers down his spine. “Have you always smelled like this?”

The words echo in Jongup’s head. A million and one thoughts are bouncing around his head, but his brain chooses only to focus on the fact that that was kind of an indirect compliment. Maybe. If you squint. Ugh.

Daehyun takes his hand and cups Jongup’s face, trailing a long finger across his jaw and circling his lips. He laughs as Jongup struggles against him. Jongup doesn’t know when Daehyun became strong enough to completely immobilize him, but he doesn’t care; he wants Daehyun to _cut it out_ because _this isn’t funny._ His breath stops in his throat as he feels Daehyun’s hand rubbing shapes into the skin on his stomach.

“Look how pretty your skin looks,” Daehyun comments lowly, lifting up his shirt to let his hands dance across the skin there. Jongup can feel himself shudder at Daehyun’s cold hands. He closes his eyes tightly, attempting to get the stronger boy off of him. He feels helpless. Every touch burns. He wants to scream.

“Is this a joke?” He accuses, struggling against Daehyun’s weight.  Daehyun’s face is close enough to feel the hot breath now fanning across his face. Jongup opens his eyes in time to see the other cock his head to the side in confusion.

“Joke?” It’s not a question. Daehyun is not asking Jongup to kindly explain the misunderstanding. He sounds _amused_. “Baby, this is not a joke.” His tone is condescending and Jongup feels small. Really, really small. He wants to slip between the floorboards and disappear.

Daehyun brushes his hands through Jongup’s hair, pulling harder on the roots each time Jongup attempts to wriggle away from his grasp. It hurts – really, it _does_ – but that’s not what Jongup is thinking of. His face is burning, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Daehyun has never been like _this_ _before_.

“Please just get it over with,” Jongup pleads. He doesn’t mean for his voice to come out so pathetic. Daehyun stills, observing the boy beneath him.

“Get what over with?” He eggs on.

Jongup gapes, laughing incredulously. “Y’know, drinking my blood and all that?” He feels unsure of himself as Daehyun’s smirk doesn’t falter. That’s why he trapped him like this, right?

“Is that what you what?” He’s whispering again and Jongup needs him to _stop_. He huffs in frustration, hitting Daehyun in the chest. He only laughs amusedly in return. “You’re just like a girl.”

“Maybe you should go find a girl instead,” Jongup snaps. He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like the teasing.

Daehyun pouts. “But I like you.”

Jongup would be lying if he said he didn’t want to punch him in the dick right about now. He’s _drunk_. Jongup juts his eyes around what little of the room he can see over Daehyun’s looming form for hidden cameras somewhere. Maybe it’s all just a joke.

“This is stupid!” He feels embarrassed. Very, very embarrassed. Daehyun notices his hot cheeks before he can feel them.

“Aw, are you blushing right now?” He teases. It’s kind of hard to believe this is happening right now, but Jongup rolls his eyes. Daehyun is so _stupid_.

Daehyun leans down and kisses Jongup. It’s just a short, chaste kiss placed to the edge of his mouth, but it leaves Jongup feeling hot. Very, very hot. His face heats, probably looking like a fucking stop sign. Maybe he should’ve gone to college to become _that_ , instead. _So stupid_.

Daehyun smiles like the sun. “You’re cute.”

Jongup’s lip wobbles. He feels like he’s been on one of those rollercoasters that do all those crazy flips and turns. What the fuck. _What the fuck._

“Stop playing around with me,” Jongup nearly shouts, slapping Daehyun’s hand stoking his hair. The hand, in turn, yanks on his hair so hard Jongup cries out in pain.

“I’m not playing around,” Daehyun narrows his eyes and glares down at Jongup, who shrinks under his gaze.

Jongup doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t understand anything at this point. He doesn’t understand why his heart is beating so fast (probably because Daehyun could very possibly kill him right now and definitely not because he’s half hard) or why the hand in his hair feels so nice. He doesn’t understand and he doesn’t want to. He gives up.

“Are you going to feed now or what?”

A light bulb goes off in Daehyun’s head. “Oh shit, that’s what we were doing, right?” He laughs good-naturedly, because tormenting his roommate is _real fucking funny,_ apparently.

“Somehow you’re more of an airhead than normal,” Jongup quips dryly.

Another hair yank. Jongup doesn’t quite cry out in pain this time. It’s a strange noise stuck somewhere between a grunt and a moan that he’d almost be embarrassed about if Daehyun wasn’t drunk off his ass.

“Quick question,” he interrupts the other boy’s humming as Daehyun resumes rubbing his hands over Jongup’s chest. “Is this going to hurt? Or are those just rumors? Because Twilight has taught me next to nothing about vampires except that they’re terrible actors and glow in the sunlight.”

Daehyun’s finger brushes against Jongup’s nipple under his shirt and the younger’s body lurches forward. Daehyun seems pleased with himself for the display and Jongup wants to smack him. “I’ve never fed on living things before, I wouldn’t know.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Jongup grumbles. “Why me? Is this how I’m going to die? At the hands of my horny roommate?” He bangs his head against the floor a few times.

Daehyun bends down again and kisses Jongup’s forehead sweetly. “I’ll make it feel good, baby,” he says with a mysterious look in his eyes. Jongup ignores the affect this has on his body. It’s just Daehyun. Annoying, stupid Daehyun. Just Daehyun.

Before Jongup can ask how exactly he’s going to make blood sucking feel “ _good_ ”, Daehyun’s mouth is on his neck and a strangled noise escapes Jongup’s throat. He quickly covers his mouth with his hand and Daehyun giggles against his skin.

Jongup closes his eyes again as Daehyun peppers kisses all along his neck before choosing the optimal place to plant his lips. It’s right below his ear, a place that’s always been sensitive. Jongup trembles slightly as Daehyun deepens the kiss. His lips are soft—much softer than Jongup thought his could be. His fangs, definitely _not_ soft, gnaw on the flesh of his neck, leaving purple marks along the pale skin. He circles the irritated skin with his tongue and Jongup thinks he’s never felt anything so nice before. He’s panting— _panting_. It’s unbelievable, but he can’t stop the little pleased noises that bubble out of his throat.

Daehyun does this for a little while, a mix of sucking, chewing, and licking until Jongup’s head is swimming. It’s not until he’s satisfied with Jongup’s reaction that Daehyun ceases to please him and gets selfish. He sinks his fangs into the skin without warning, causing Jongup to gasp because _fuck it hurts._

He doesn’t know whether he’s glad it only lasts a few seconds or not. Daehyun detaches his mouth from his neck and Jongup pretends he doesn’t miss the feeling. The older boy smiles lazily, looking as blissed-out as Jongup probably does.

“Not so bad, huh?” He asks, collapsing onto the other boy’s chest. He feels twice as heavy as he did before and Jongup nearly yells at him to get off, but then he hears the quiet “thank you, baby,” that drips from Daehyun’s bleeding lips and he’s knocked speechless. By the time he gathers the courage to move, Daehyun is passed out.

Jongup decides he’s had enough of the guy for one day, so he doesn’t bother waking him. He doubts Daehyun would get up, anyway.

Jongup brushes his fingers against the marks on his neck. He’s going to be sore as fuck in the morning. He’s going to have to somehow cover this up. How is he going to live with the shame of knowing he let Daehyun bite him? Belatedly, Jongup realizes that he’s also going to have to deal with the utter humiliation of getting hard, too. Jongup isn’t even sure if Daehyun’s going to remember any of this tomorrow. A part of Jongup hopes, _prays_ , that his roommate doesn’t. A smaller, weaker part of him, though, wishes he would. What would change? Could things stay the same?

Does Jongup _want_ them to stay the same?

He huffs in irritation. Leave it to Daehyun to pass out at important times like this. Maybe that’s for the best, though. Really, this doesn’t have to be a big deal unless Jongup wants it to be.

It’s just helping out a bro, right?


	2. A Semi-Good Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like making them shirtless and tackling each other IM SORRY.
> 
> Or in which Jongup and Daehyun are the same but different at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty update but it's late and I'm trying.  
> support me by leaving kudos and comments! I love reading any and all feedback!

Jongup isn’t sure how he manages to drag Daehyun’s body up three flights of stairs. It’s quite an accomplishment, and if it weren’t one in the morning and his roommate wasn’t piss drunk and half conscious, he would’ve expected a gold star. Daehyun actually keeps a sheet of them in his sock drawer to give Jongup when he deems it acceptable. Most of the time, it usually involves Daehyun coercing Jongup into doing his laundry or giving him a massage in exchange for the prized star. It’s kind of weird. But Jongup likes getting those gold stars, so he doesn’t complain.

He has a sinking feeling in his gut when he realizes he’s probably not going to get any of those anymore.

What exactly does all this change?

He momentarily stops his trek up the last two stairs to the second landing to reevaluate his recent life choices. Daehyun’s body sags on his back and he seriously considers dropping him and leaving him there. What the fuck.

_What the fuck._

Why he’s caring for his freak of a roommate when everything is _his fault,_ Jongup doesn’t have the slightest clue. It’d been so natural to help his friend even as two distinct marks on his neck throbbed and stung. He hadn’t really thought about it, instead waving Himchan away—why the _fuck_ did Jongup do that—and hauling Daehyun home by himself. He didn’t even complain when he remembered the elevator is out of commission due to remodeling. It simply hadn’t occurred to him that his life may or may not be in danger and he may or may not be mildly turned on.

Well, until now, at least.

He drops Daehyun’s limp body. It hits the floor with a thud and an _oomph_ sounds behind him.

The half-conscious boy groans. “What was that fo—”

Jongup turns and kicks him. He kicks him _hard_ , right in the ribcage. The boy yelps and twists his injured body away. Jongup glares down at his slumped form. He doesn’t know why he feels so angry right now. He doesn’t know why he feels like screaming and throwing a chair at someone. Is the sleep deprivation finally catching up to him? Is he losing his mind?

He shakes his head, taking a deep breath. Daehyun is staring up at him with wide, seemingly innocent eyes. He looks just like a child and somehow that makes Jongup angrier than he was before.

“Walk _yourself_ the rest of the way,” he spits out. He succeeds in stomping up a few steps before an arm is wrapped around his ankle.

“Uppie,” Daehyun whines, latching himself onto Jongup with a fierce grip. “Don’t be mad at me.”

Jongup considers stabbing him with the nearest object. Would stealing the fire extinguisher sound the alarms? Could Jongup lift it?

“I didn’t _mean_ to,” Daehyun is thrashing around pathetically, his lips pulled downward in a dramatic pout. “You know how I get when I’m hungry.” Jongup pointedly ignores him, only for the latter to continue pestering him.

“Jonguppie.”

“Angel~”

“Moon Jongup.”

“ _Oppa_.”

Jongup sighs. He honestly doesn’t know what he did to deserve this. Was he a bad person in his past life? Is this payback for some heinous crime he committed a bajillion years ago?

Daehyun claws at his bare leg with his nails. It’s not until his fangs are scraping the skin there that Jongup decides to maybe _not_ tempt the unpredictable vampire. He pulls the bigger boy to his feet, whose body goes immediately lax in his hold. He somehow pulls Daehyun’s body onto his back again. He’s clinging to him like a koala bear and humming something strikingly familiar to a Girls Generation song. He’s off-key, though. And half conscious. Probably not the best mix.

“You owe me one,” the blond huffs, starting his journey back to their apartment again.

“One what?”

“Favor,” Jongup huffs. He hadn’t actually thought that far ahead. “A favor, a solid, whatever. I don’t know.”

“Can it be sexual? ‘Cause I’m good at that.” Daehyun giggles and Jongup nearly drops him again. Well, he wishes he could, anyway. Daehyun isn’t going anywhere with the way he’s adhering to the very fabric of Jongup’s existence. _One can dream_.

“I thought you didn’t _do_ favors.” He’s already almost to their apartment. If his back can hold out, that is.

“I don’t, but I wouldn’t mind to _do_ you.”

Daehyun seems to find this the funniest thing to ever be said. He leans back with a cackle and Jongup has to tighten his hold on the wiggly boy before he catapults himself back down the stairs. Jongup tries to pretend he doesn’t secretly want that.

“Yah, you’re annoying,” he digs his fingers into the material on Daehyun’s thighs. The latter giggles again.

“Angel,” he coos, absentmindedly swirling the tip of his finger against Jongup’s neck. It sends a shiver down his spine. He tenses but prays nothing more happens. They’re in the hallway now, and Jongup is walking the fastest he can with a fully grown man on his back. He never remembered him _weighing_ so much.

He’s not sure how he unlocks and opens the door, but it’s swinging open before he fully comprehends what’s happening. Daehyun is whooping and hollering and being generally obnoxious. Jongup quickly shuts him up with a head butt.

Once safely inside their own apartment again and away from prying eyes—although he’s not sure who would honestly give a fuck about a relatively drunk, half naked dude and his roommate at three in the morning—he flops onto the couch with a huff, leaving Daehyun in a heap by the front entrance. He protests loudly as he’s plopped onto the floor and left there. He crawls to where Jongup’s lying back on the cushions before Jongup can think to stop him.

“You look dead,” Daehyun comments. Jongup raises an eyebrow.

“Thanks to you.”

“Why the disrespect, though.”

Jongup chokes on a chuckle. His eyes glance over the shirtless boy hunched on the floor next to the sofa and he can’t remember when Daehyun took his shirt off. Does it matter? At least he’s home now and they’re both okay and safe.

Then he remembers. The bloody teeth. The ripped flesh. Jung Daehyun, a.k.a. the gay vampire extraordinaire and part-time imbecile.

He sits up quickly and joins Daehyun on the floor. Daehyun smiles lazily, saying something about joining the dark side, but Jongup’s not listening. Instead, he’s grabbing his roommate’s arm and inspecting it in the warm glow of the tableside lamp. Jongup has to stop himself from hurling.

Pieces of _actual flesh_ are missing. What skin _is_ there is marred with fang and bite marks. There’s an eerie lack of blood surrounding the whole wound and he has to swallow some bile rising in his throat. He looks at the older boy, horrified. Daehyun looks back with a blank expression.

“Y-you...” he heaves a breath to calm himself before continuing. “You did this to yourself?”

Daehyun only nods mutely. Vaguely, Jongup thinks he looks like a kid that’s about to be scolded for stealing treats from the cookie jar. His gaze is trained on his lap, his shoulder hunched forward defensively. Jongup kind of wants to cry. Despite his best efforts, he feels his anger dissipating, oozing from him as if by a will of its own.

“Why?” He asks timidly, wetting his lips nervously. He feels anxious. _Really_ anxious. Why is he suddenly so petrified?

Daehyun shrugs. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Oh.

Jongup stares at his friend.

“We should treat your wound,” he chews on his lip, rising to his feet. He feels his legs wobble beneath him. He forces himself away from the couch and the living room and fetches the first aid kit in the bathroom with trembling fingers. Daehyun is in the same place when he returns a few moments later. He watches silently as the younger boy quietly cleans his wounds and wraps gauze around his arm.

“Will it scar?” Daehyun voice breaks the silence several minutes later. It’s soft and in the low lighting, Jongup observes that he looks soft. His hair is fluffed out, sticking up in weird places, no shirt adorns his chest and his stomach chub sticks out a little as he rests his hands against it. Jongup blinks.

“It probably will.”

Daehyun yawns. He leans his head against the end of couch. “I’m immortal, anyway. I like the scars.”

Jongup doesn’t offer a reply. He doesn’t know what to say.

Daehyun falls asleep before Jongup shuts and locks himself inside his bedroom. Jongup leaves him with a blanket draped over him and his body positioned in the way he likes to sleep (on his back with his arms above his head). There’s a small smile playing with the ends of Daehyun’s lips but Jongup has already left his side.

 

-

 

Jongup is the type of person that values sleep over everything else. It’s sleep that keeps him sane after a long day of boring classes and lectures from his dad. It’s sleep that keeps him mentally stable. If he doesn’t sleep, he’ll probably kill about seven people with his bare hands. (Daehyun tried forcing him to pull an all-nighter with him one time a couple months ago and much blood was nearly shed.) If he doesn’t sleep, it messes up _everything_. His cycle, his _rhythm_ , is jacked. He does everything to keep his sleep schedule the same for the sake of his mental health and the lives of those around him.

So for Jongup to spend an entire night worrying and stressing over something that is honestly none of his business is almost unheard of.

Thankfully, that’s exactly what happens.

It’s not even his _problem_. He doesn’t need any stress added to the already football-sized ball of nerves growing in his stomach. He’s basically pregnant with stress. He’s going to have a stress baby. He’s going to be a father at fucking twenty-two.

He admonishes that thought train. It doesn’t matter after a night of tossing and turning with thousands of _what if’s_ floating around his head and sticking to his sheets. He’s too tired. He’s _so_ tired. But he can’t stop his thoughts or his beating heartbeat and he isn’t even sure why. He just wants sleep, but he gets a massive headache and bags under his eyes instead.

By the time the sun is shining through the blinds and landing on his bloodshot eyeballs, he’s three times as tired as he was last night. His back is killing him from carrying his fucking roommate up three flights of stairs. He wants to kill something, and _now_. He swallows his irritation. Someone’s going to end up dead by lunch time.

Ignoring the back and neck pain, Jongup slowly gets up from his uncomfortable bed, walking with determined steps to the door, unlocking it, and stomping into the living room. He doesn’t care if it’s seven thirteen in the morning on a Saturday. He doesn’t care if he’s only in a pair of ratty _Simpsons_ pajama shorts. He wants an apology.

The couch is empty.

Jongup stops short. He slowly lets his eyes glance around the room. Everything looks the same as he left it; the lamp on the table in the corner is still on, the pile of Marvel movies is still stacked next to the TV, and that sock Daehyun never picked up is still peeping out from under the couch.

Realization dawns on him. Daehyun’s _gone_.

Jongup feels the air leave his lungs long before his brain processes the new information. His shoes are still lying by the door where he kicked them off the night before. He shoves them onto his feet hurriedly, already mapping out plans to call Daehyun’s parents. Where did he go? Does he remember everything? Jongup swallows hard at the thought. How will they go back to being normal bro’s after this? That’s all they are, right? He lets out a frustrated sigh. He’s just slipped his bare feet into the shoes and opening the door when it slams shut on its own.

He yelps involuntarily.

“What are you doing?”

Jongup feels himself lose twenty years off his lifespan. He spins around quickly, heart hammering in his chest. His jaw is currently brushing against the tope colored carpet and a gasp is lodged in his throat. Daehyun. He’s standing a few feet away, confusion gracing his sleepy face and a bowl of cocoa puffs in his hands. Jongup’s eyebrows reach for his hairline.

“You’re alive?” He asks skeptically, unsure if what he’s seeing is actually real. He reaches out and pokes Daehyun’s shoulder. The appendage feels normal enough. Jongup looks at him like he’s some kind of zombie. He probably is, actually. Jongup isn’t even sure anymore.

“I’m actually immortal,” Daehyun says with an odd smile.

Jongup’s eye twitches. “Oh.”

Daehyun’s expression is a mixture of puzzled and amused. He yaws a little, scratching his stomach lazily. Jongup feels his head start to swim. He doesn’t know what he expected. He doesn’t know anymore.

“You okay there?” Daehyun asks nonchalantly. It’s a little too casual, seeing as what took place the night before. Images of Daehyun on top of him flash before Jongup’s unwilling eyes. The soft “thank you, baby,” plays in his head over and over and the feeling of Daehyun’s lips on his skin clouds his brain. He feels like chucking Daehyun’s bowl at the wall and maybe actually jumping out the window.

“I could be better,” is all he decides to say.

Daehyun raises his eyebrows quizzically. He doesn’t comment, turning his back with a shrug and retreating to the kitchen instead. Jongup follows shortly after.

“How’s your arm?” He talks while grabbing a bowl for himself. He honestly feels a little sick to his stomach, but you can’t really go wrong with cocoa puffs.

Daehyun leans against the counter and glances down at the bandage. “Can’t even feel it,” he laughs.

Jongup presses his lips into a thin line. He pours milk into his cereal and shoots the older boy a cynical look.

“Do you mind refreshing my memory? I can’t remember shit,” Daehyun talks through a mouthful of puffs, slurping some of the milk between chews.

Jongup stirs his own cereal, thinking of ways to explain last night’s occurrences. Not a small task, considering his current mental state. He tries not to look relieved. Daehyun doesn’t remember. They’ll be fine. It’s _fine_.

Except it’s not.

“I’m assuming it was your usual blood cravings,” Jongup pauses, probably out of irritation as Daehyun loudly gulps his milk, a bit dribbling down his chin. His eyebrows rise south over the lid of his bowl, beckoning the younger to continue. Jongup sighs. “But it was...different? I’m not sure myself. You were weird. Different.” Jongup glares down at his Cocoa Puffs as if they personally offended him.

“Different how?” Daehyun asks curiously. He sets his bowl down on the counter. Jongup wants to tell him to fuck off because he doesn’t want to _explain_ , but he doesn’t.

“You went crazy while with that Himchan guy or whatever. I had to come get you. Then I had to drag your ungrateful ass back here _by myself_ because you decided to unlearn how to walk.” He narrows his eyes accusingly.

Daehyun laughs somewhat dryly. “Well, that’s refreshing.”

That isn’t exactly how Jongup would describe it.

“I hope you realize you owe me a big one,” the younger says, stretching his sore body. He doesn’t comment on the behind the scenes action that took place. It’s all but “refreshing”, and there’s really no way casually tell your friend they tried to eat you while drunk off their ass. Or that you actually enjoyed it. He sighs.

As he turns to crack his neck and hopefully alleviate the tense muscles bunching up there, Daehyun’s suddenly next to him and touching his neck and Jongup freezes.

“Did I do this?” He questions calmly, as if he’s talking about the weather. His fingertips brush the deep purple bruises and several bite marks painting the pale skin of Jongup’s neck. Jongup shivers at the feeling on his neck, pulling away from the touch.

“Not like I get chummy with vampires in my free time,” he snaps back, shoveling another spoonful of chocolate cereal into his mouth.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Daehyun teases with a playful ruffle of Jongup’s hair. He lets his hand rest on his head a little longer than necessary.

“Thanks to you, I didn’t sleep at all.”

Daehyun’s eyebrows disappear under the mop of bedhead on his forehead. “Damn, what’d we get up to last night?”

It’s just a joke but Jongup feels his cheeks heat up anyway. He doesn’t have time to consider the possibilities before Daehyun’s moved on and started talking about something else.

“I’m going out before work,” he’s saying as he sets his empty bowl into the sink and slithers past Jongup. He gets two feet from the door before he’s yanked back.

Jongup points at the dish in the sink. “Wash it.”

Daehyun whines, attempting to free himself from Jongup’s grasp on his arm.

“Yah! Look at you getting brave, huh?” The taller boy playfully frowns, his height looming over Jongup slightly. He inches forward until Jongup’s back is pressed against the counter. Daehyun traps him against it using his arms and the stupid guy looks to be _enjoying_ the panicked expression on Jongup’s face.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Jongup mutters, half to himself, turning his face away so he isn’t blatantly staring at Daehyun’s lips. “It’s the least you can do.”

“Is that really a way to talk to your hyung?” Daehyun imitates what Jongup assumes is supposed to be an intimidating expression, but his eyes are smiling.

“I’m enforcing some well needed discipline into this household,” Jongup states with a pointed look. Daehyun peers down at him curiously. Their faces are a little too close for comfort; Daehyun’s breathing, Jongup’s breathing, but their breaths mix together in the small space between them. Daehyun looks at him inquisitively. He doesn’t say anything, nor does he laugh like he normally would.

“What’re you doing? You’re being weird,” Jongup hits the other boy’s chest a little harder than he meant to.

_At least he’ll finally get the message._

Daehyun doesn’t get the message. In fact, he does the opposite, moving in closer until their noses brush against each other. Jongup turns his face again and Daehyun lets out a sigh. He can hear and feel his breathing and it’s hot against his face and Jongup wants anything to get away. He doesn’t want this sober behavior, that’s what alcohol is for. He doesn’t want Daehyun to do anything he’ll _remember_.

He uses the drawn out moment to squeeze though Daehyun’s arms. He’s just about free, until he isn’t. There are hands on his waist and Jongup’s spine tickles.

“You seem uncomfortable,” Daehyun observes.

“Yeah, no shit.”

The other laughs at his sarcastic tone. That stupid laugh. Jongup wants him to stop.

“Why are you uncomfortable?” Daehyun’s voice, dropping dangerously low, feels like it’s everywhere. Jongup doesn’t look at him. _Can’t_ look at him. The hands on his waist tighten. He half forgot he wasn’t wearing a shirt. It’s skin against skin. He swallows.

“Why are you teasing me?” He bites back, but his voice is small. He feels like his skin is crawling. He doesn’t understand.

“Me? Teasing _you_?”

Jongup doesn’t like Daehyun’s cold fingers but his body still responds splendidly when they’re running up and down his back and drawing pictures onto his skin. He visibly gulps.

“Cut it _out_.” He spits through his teeth.

Daehyun hums, the sound making the air vibrate. “Okay,” he gives up, moving away and freeing Jongup. “Thanks for last night, I guess.”

Jongup breathes hard. The air is significantly lighter now, oddly empty. He swallows, though he still feels like he’s suffocating. Daehyun’s humming something and the annoying fuck strolls out of the kitchen as if he didn’t just _kind of_ turn his best friend on.

“I don’t like you,” Jongup scowls at his retreating figure. “Not at all.”

 

-

 

Jongup likes explosions. He likes things, _people_ , to have a big reaction. A _good_ reaction. A splendid little explosion of emotion. Maybe a smile, maybe a laugh; he likes it when something in their demeanor noticeably changes so he can say _he_ did that. Not anyone else. Just quiet, awkward Jongup.

Daehyun gives him no reaction whatsoever.

It’s not like Jongup was looking forward to something changing. He didn’t spend several nights worrying over what would happen if Daehyun found out because he _wanted him to_. He knows Daehyun will be upset that Jongup kept it from him. He knows Daehyun isn’t keen with the idea of drinking people’s blood yet. He probably won’t ever be. He knows Daehyun’s a good guy and won’t ever cease to apologize to him if he finds out.

Still, Jongup can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

It’s like nothing happened. Jongup’s grateful, of course, but still. It’s almost suspicious. Daehyun’s acting like Daehyun always has. There are no red flags anywhere, but Jongup finds himself looking for them. Why does he have to remember and Daehyun gets to forget?

Weeks pass by as per usual and it isn’t until Jongup gets a call from an unknown number that the flicker of _something_ crosses Daehyun’s face.

“Who was that?” Daehyun asks once Jongup ends the call. He’s sitting on the countertop wearing a Pikachu onesie and a little frown. He glances between Jongup’s face and his phone suspiciously.

“Hyerim,” Jongup responds with a grunt. Daehyun’s always sitting on the counter. They own a couch for a _reason_.

“Who?”

“One of the girls from that blind date we went on.”

“Which _one_?”

“ _Hyung_.”

Daehyun holds up his hands in surrender, hopping off the counter. “Okay, okay. Not the best time, got it. What did _Hyerim_ want?”

Jongup wets his lips a little nervously. He finds himself testing the waters, despite never learning to swim. He’ll just venture a little to see what kind of reaction he’ll get from Daehyun. Just a tiny bit.

“She wants another date.”

The tiny bit backfires completely as Daehyun hollers, rushing to crush Jongup in a hug. He swings Jongup slightly as he congratulates him on finally getting a call back (“I’m gonna have to start taking lessons from _you_ , son.”). He seems pleased with the information as far as Jongup can tell.

This wasn’t the kind of explosion Jongup was looking for. It’s more like a bad science fair volcano. _Disappointing_.

“Which one was she again? I can’t remember them at all.” Daehyun is getting comfortable on the couch with the TV remote and Jongup joins him. Force of habit, Jongup guesses, even if he doesn’t feel like talking about this. He doesn’t know what he expected. Daehyun is as obnoxious as always, apparently.

Jongup scratches his foot and sits cross-legged on the sofa. “The one with the dark hair. She didn’t, uh, seem into me then but...here we are?”

Daehyun doesn’t refrain from saying she didn’t seem into anything other than her waistline and Jongup can’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of his mouth. Daehyun watches him giggle, amused.

“My Jonguppie is growing up,” Daehyun cries fake tears and flicks them at Jongup, who holds up a pillow to block his attacks. “What’ll I do without my favorite child?” He sighs dramatically with a forlorn expression.

“I’d rather die than have you as my dad,” Jongup gags.

“Not even as your _daddy_?”

Jongup just stares at Daehyun, who’s wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and _oooh_ ’ing several octaves higher than his regular voice.

“You’re not even a power bottom, don’t flatter yourself,” Jongup dismisses with a dirty look. Daehyun shoots up.

“Am _not_!”

Jongup coughs. “Something a Uke would say,” he whispers.

Daehyun looks offended to his core. He crosses his arms with a huff. “I’m _totally_ a Seme.”

“Then I’m Beyoncé.”

Jongup is being tackled before he realizes it. Daehyun is fake-sobbing, calling Jongup a bad child that needs to be punished. Jongup doesn’t comment on how weird that actually sounds, too occupied by Daehyun who is _actually_ pinning him to the couch with his hands on his shoulders. Jongup wonders how many times this happened before the incident. He never really noticed it before. He’s just too hyper-aware nowadays, he chides himself. This is _normal_.

Or it’s normal until Daehyun stills and everything feels awkward.

“I’m not a bottom,” Daehyun says seriously.

Jongup raises an eyebrow. “Okay? Should I congratulate you or something?”

Daehyun shifts a little, breaking eye-contact. Jongup could swear there’s a faint pink on the older boy’s cheeks if he didn’t know better. Daehyun is not one to blush. That’s Jongup’s job.

Daehyun releases Jongup with a small sigh, sitting back on the couch and picking up the discarded TV remote. He flicks the screen on without sparing Jongup another word. Jongup can’t formulate a cohesive sentence. What’s he supposed to say to that? He rolls over so his cheek is squished into the couch cushion and observes his friend. It’s quiet. Not necessarily awkward, but this is Jongup. Everything feels awkward to him.

“Sorry if I offended you,” he says softly. He doesn’t know why that would offend Daehyun. They were just messing around like they always do.

Daehyun’s eyes peel from the TV and he glances sideways at Jongup. “You didn’t,” he assures with a smile. Jongup stares at his lips for a few seconds before looking away.

 _Weird_.

 

-

 

Daehyun works late. Every night except his occasional day off, he’s downtown. He’s surrounded by hundreds of people who come to watch him and Daehyun pretends he enjoys it. He doesn’t really, but he’s an entertainer. He’s only worth as much as people pay to use him. He’s the type of person people quickly look away from and mothers warn their kids to avoid.

He’s an entertainer, yes, but he’s also a vampire, and that makes everything worse.

He doesn’t know how many times he’s been asked how he got into the business. Questions like “but you could’ve gotten a part-time job?” always pop up and it only pisses him off. People do things for a reason, and he had as much a reason to become a stripper as anyone else.

Daehyun just has bad luck.

His luck gets exponentially worse one Saturday night after a long week.

It’s about three in the morning when Daehyun stumbles into the apartment. It’s dark and the streets are mostly empty, but Daehyun is anything but tired. If anything, he’s kind of pissed-off He’s been pissed-off all week, actually, but the three shots he downed earlier probably aren’t helping his case. Jongup always says he gets ultra-pissy when he drinks. He hasn’t noticed it until today, too wasted to care and too sober to let it go. It feels like bad things keep happening to him and he has no control over them. On top of that, there’s _Jongup_.

Why is the guy so _vague_?

Daehyun can tell something feels off. Maybe it’s just one of his bad spells or something, Daehyun doesn’t know. Jongup’s been giving him an awful lot of weird looks recently. Daehyun’s caught him staring at him quite a few times and every mention of Himchan or work sets Jongup’s face into a series of frowns. It would’ve been comical if Daehyun knew _why_. He can’t tell anything Jongup’s thinking under that thick skull of his. It’s making things unnecessarily complicated and Daehyun hates it.

He sighs. It’s too late—early?—for this.

He stomps into the apartment quietly. Or attempts to, at least. He isn’t sure how quietly someone in clunky boots can stomp into an apartment quiet enough to rival a gravesite. He doesn’t bother to listen to see if he’s awoken his roommate. He’s beyond concerned with the trials of man at this point.

Daehyun finds himself shuffling into the kitchen in the dark and confiscating the Pringles can lying on the counter. He peels the lid off and shoves a few (probably around seven) chips into his mouth angrily. He munches on them grossly. He shouldn’t be eating now. He has to keep his form nice. He _knows_ , but that doesn’t stop him.

He feels a yawn overtake him once he’s eaten about half the can of chips and downed a beer. Then he remembers it’s ass o’clock in the morning and he’s expected to function in the morning. He lumbers to his bedroom, pulling his pants off in the process. It’s a near miracle the skin tight pants even come off, but they do, and he heaves a sigh of relief. He dons a baggy sweatshirt he’s pretty sure is Himchan’s and a pair of orange basketball shorts. Fuck showering.

He sits on the end of his bed. If he’s honest, he hasn’t really thought much about Jongup all day. Okay, that’s a lie, he’s never _not_ thinking about Jongup. Jongup is basically the sun his world is orbiting around. Hell, the kid is his fucking universe. It’d be impossible to not have the blond haired boy cross his mind a few times a day. He probably thinks about him a lot _more_ than a few times (more like a hundred, if he’s honest—which he never is, but that’s beside the point). It’s a normal thing to think about Jongup. He just hasn’t thought about what Jongup’s going to do _now_ , is all.

If their roles were reversed, maybe things would be a little different. Daehyun can’t imagine Jongup as a vampire, let alone a _stripper_ , but he thinks that he would at least have the decency to tell Jongup what transpired that night. They haven’t talked about it at all. Daehyun isn’t sure if Jongup is uncomfortable, or if he’s flat out avoiding the elder in a wild fit of rage. He’s constantly busy now, making excuses for that _Hyerim_ chick or whatever, though that might just be a coincidence. Daehyun is probably overthinking things like he always is. It’s upsetting nonetheless. Jongup is his best friend. They should be able to _talk_ about it.

It would be one thing if Jongup openly seemed uneasy at the idea of Daehyun and, well, _that_ , but the younger has been seemingly unaffected by the occurrence. He still eats meals with Daehyun and he’s been busy with homework like usual. Something under the blank surface of Jongup’s face feels...off. He hasn’t shown any signs of distress. He’s still the stoic, awkward Jongup he’s always been. Still, Daehyun can’t help but question the quiet boy’s behavior over the past several weeks.

Daehyun scrubs a hand down his face in frustration. Maybe they won’t have to talk about it. Maybe after Jongup gets un-busy with midterms and whatever else it is he’s doing, they can go back to being normal again. Or back to _feeling_ normal, because nothing has changed about their relationship. Daehyun doesn’t know anymore.

He feels a headache coming on and he thinks he can go for another beer. He’s hobbling back to the kitchen when he hears it.

It’s soft, barely audible. It’s stuck somewhere between a mewl and a whine and he half thinks he’s imagined it. It isn’t until it’s repeated that he stops short and lets his head whip to the source of the sound: Jongup’s bedroom.

He isn’t sure why, but he’s slowly opening the door and peeking around it before he can stop himself. He blames the beer, really. He’s not a very good drinker anyway, and with the added stress of these here recent developments, his head is a muddled mess of what if’s and Jongup’s smile and solar systems and a whole lot of bullshit. He’s surprised he hasn’t zoned out while driving and accidentally killed himself yet.

The room is dark when he looks inside, darker than the kitchen and hallway, somehow, and he stares into the black abyss as if it will answer his questions.

It doesn’t, of course, so he decides to investigate himself. He gropes through the darkness, clumsily tripping on clothing and shoes scattered across the floor. He stops breathing momentarily as another strange sound arises from the bed covers. It doesn’t quite sound like Jongup. _Maybe he’s having a nightmare?_ He stumbles to the end of the bed, not so gracefully catching himself from falling over as his sock gets caught on something Velcro. _Leave it to fucking Jongup to own something Velcro_. He listens to see if he’s alerted the other boy, a little breathless and a little scared in the dark. Nothing but his own heartbeat fills his ears.

He feels along the edge of the bed. Why, he doesn’t know, but his hand brushes against a foot under the blankets and he yelps a little. He covers his mouth in shock but Jongup doesn’t stir. _Bless the boy for being a heavy sleeper._

He peers into the darkness intently. Why did he come in here again? He has half a mind to wake the boy up and yell at him for making him lose time he could’ve used to get piss drunk, but decides against it. Jongup hasn’t done anything wrong. The boy is basically an angel, and Daehyun’s head is just a mess. Maybe he’s a little paranoid.

He deflates. He’s turning to return to the kitchen and scrounge up more junk to shovel in his mouth hole when Jongup makes a very different noise from the bed. He freezes in place. He definitely hasn’t heard a noise like _that_.

He’s still standing stationary on top of the Velcro piece when a gentle “hyung?” slips out of the bed sheets and scares him shitless. He moves with lightning speed to what he imagines is the side of the bed Jongup is curled up on. He knocks into the bedside lamp and impales himself.

“Y-yes?” He whispers back, a little anxiously. He fumbles with the light before switching it on, a warm and very _bright_ light bathing the room in color and landing on Jongup’s lumpy form on the opposite side of the bed. His hair is sticking up in every direction and his face scrunches up at the sudden illumination.

“Shut it off,” he groans, draping an arm over his eyes as a shield. His voice is gruff with sleep and irritation. Daehyun hastily shuts it off.

“Is something wrong?” Daehyun asks as he scoots himself onto the bed next to the other boy clumsily. He can feel the heat radiating off of Jongup and he ignores the prickly feeling it shoots throughout his body.

“It hurts,” Jongup says simply, quietly. Daehyun doesn’t know what he means. His eyes haven’t adjusted to the darkness yet after stupidly turning the lamp on (not like he could see much to begin with).

He chuckles a little. “You’ll have to elaborate, I’m afraid.”

Jongup lets out a frustrated grunt. “My stomach, dumbass.”

“You’re awfully feisty for three a.m.”

“Whose fault do you think that is?” Jongup seethes. Daehyun assumes it must be his but Jongup’s continuing before he can apologize. “Is this supposed to happen?” He questions no one in particular. The sentence falls into the silence of the room to be devoured by the stillness. “You _bit_ me. And I-I was okay.” He takes a shaky breath. Daehyun’s chest squeezes. “Now I feel sick. Like, all the time. Care to elucidate?”

“I don’t know what that mea—”

“ _Oh for fuck’s sake!_ ” Jongup’s moving too quickly. Daehyun’s brain doesn’t have the time to process the frustrated shout ringing in his ears. He’s pushed back onto the bed with a hand clasped against his mouth and the back of his head not-so-gracefully hits the headboard. “Listen,” Jongup breathes heavily, forcing Daehyun down with his own weight, “I’ve had enough of this.”

Daehyun swallows. “Enough of what?” He asks through the hand. Somehow, Jongup understands the muffled words and Jongup retracts his arm swiftly.

“Of _you_.”

It’s blunt. Daehyun gapes at Jongup’s shadowy form hovering over him.

There’s a bit of silence in which neither of them move. The darkness around them turns a cold color, seemingly swallowing them both into its never ending emptiness. It’s near insufferable, despite the temperature of the room and the proximity of the two boys. The piece of Velcro is left forgotten on the bottom of Daehyun’s sock. He feels a wave of sadness wash over his body all of a sudden. He lays still. He’s not sure if he’s scared of breaking the silence or scared of Jongup breaking the silence for him. He gulps.

He’s just about ready to face the consequences and break the awful silence when fingers brush against his cheek. He feels something wet on his forehead and before he realizes it, Jongup is crying.

Shit, _Jongup is crying._

He reaches out quickly. He isn’t sure what exactly is happening or why Jongup is crying right now, but he supposes it’s because of him. The other boy doesn’t move as he sits up and pulls Jongup into his lap. He’s crying that almost mute kind of crying that leaves his face puffy and red. Daehyun could almost be fooled by the silent tears in the dark if it weren’t for Jongup’s shaking shoulders. He wraps his arms around him tightly.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he tries comforting awkwardly. He isn’t exactly the best at consoling crying people. Especially when _he’s_ the reason the person is even crying. He lets his hands flatten against Jongup’s back, massaging the skin there gently. He vaguely realizes Jongup is shirtless. Jongup is warm. _Really_ warm.

Jongup sobs into his shoulder. “I hate you,” he blubbers, but his hands clutching Daehyun’s—Himchan’s—sweatshirt prove otherwise.

Daehyun only hums as his hands dance up and down the line of Jongup’s spine, each time emitting sniffles from the latter. He rests his cheek on top of Jongup’s head, listening to the unsteady breaths echoing around the room. “I know.”

It’s somewhere among the hair tousling and soft touches and sniffling that Daehyun ends up next to Jongup, half cradling the smaller boy. Jongup doesn’t seem to mind this one bit as he curls himself against Daehyun and lets his tears wet his sweatshirt. Daehyun sure as hell doesn’t mind, either.

“Angel,” he whispers almost idly, sweeping the hair off of Jongup’s forehead. His fingers brush the skin there and he jumps at the contact. His forehead is burning up. He sits up in alarm, looking over the other boy. Had he not noticed the thin layer of sweat covering his skin? He feels his own forehead, then feels Jongup’s again. It’s definitely a fever.

“You’re burning up,” he says abruptly. _Wow, way to kill the mood, dumbass_.

Jongup whines a little and stops his sniveling to grasp Daehyun’s arm and pull him back to cuddling him. “I’m fine,” he voices. Daehyun shakes his head even though Jongup can’t see him.

“You’re running a fever. Stay here, I’ll be right back,” he says. He untangles himself from Jongup’s limbs and trips over an ungodly amount of clothing on his way to the en suite. He flicks on the bathroom light and it pours into the dark room. Jongup blinks at the light as Daehyun reappears with a wet washcloth and some Tylenol. “You need to take this.” He hands Jongup the medicine and a half empty water bottle he picks up off the floor somewhere. While Jongup leans against the headboard and obediently takes the medicine, Daehyun places the cold washcloth onto his forehead gently.

“How do you feel?” He asks quietly after Jongup has finished drinking.

“Like shit,” the other croaks. Daehyun laughs a little. Jongup sides up to him, resting his head on the other’s shoulder to balance the washcloth on his forehead. “Why does my neck hurt so much, anyway?”

Daehyun swallows and opens his mouth to reply, but closes it again. “Probably because you’re sick?” He decides on.

“It’s so _hot_ ,” Jongup whines, rubbing his stomach and chest uncomfortably. Daehyun glances down the younger boy’s body and gulps.

“I know,” he says thickly. He licks his lips and focuses on staring down a pair of ripped jeans lying in the corner. “Do you need anything else?”

Jongup thinks a few moments before stating he wants Daehyun’s ice cream he tried hiding in the back of the freezer. He grins lazily as Daehyun scoffs. “It would be marvelous,” he chimes in. Daehyun looks at the sweaty boy incredulously. He doesn’t just _give_ his ice cream away.

He lets Jongup have it.

They sit in silence as Jongup eats the frozen treat. Daehyun plays with his hair and Jongup’s eyes get heavier the longer the older boy’s fingers comb through his locks. He feels sleepy, suddenly. He struggles to stay awake as Daehyun checks his forehead again to see if the medicine is working. Jongup grunts, calling him an overprotective mother.

“Just be glad I was worried enough to check on you,” he chides, indignant.

“I could have _died_ ,” Jongup says through a particularly large spoonful of the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream he sluggishly sucks on. Daehyun stops a smile from forming on his lips.

“Would I ever kill my favorite person?”

Jongup stares at him blankly. “Nice try.”

“It’s true!” His indignation masks his facial expression. Jongup narrows his eyes.

“You swindled me out of thirty bucks last week.”

Daehyun feigns hurt, placing his hand over his heart. He breathes out a gasp, seemingly scandalized. “I would _never_.”

“You still owe me my childhood. I want my money back. I didn’t ask for this.”

Daehyun waves him off. Jongup huffs a little and lies back on the bed, closing his eyes. The spoon is still grasped in his hand, but Daehyun doesn’t bother taking it. Instead, he watches as the smaller boy’s eyelashes twitch against his rosy cheeks as sleep relaxes his body. Daehyun feels something in him move at the sight of the sleeping boy. He brings his fingers to the warm skin one last time as he breathes a goodnight into deaf ears.

“Goodnight, my Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading (:


End file.
